


Screenshots

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Technology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Screenshots of Harry's and Draco's phones through the school year. Written for the September Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Back to Hogwarts. Words: 191.





	Screenshots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to erin-riwen for the prompt and the host as well as to Tami! <3
> 
> Thank you to keyflight790 for the beta dn to AkaShika for the britpicking <3

*Hogwarts Professors* 

Minerva: Welcome back, dear professors! I hope you have rested this summer and are ready for the new school year!

Neville: Did you find a new Potions professor, Minerva?

Minerva: Yes, finally! 

_07845724091 has been added to the conversation ___

__You: Good morning, profs! I hope he’s better than the last one!_ _

__Padma: Yeah, we don’t want half the students in the infirmary_ _

__Minerva: You all know him. He’s Draco Malfoy._ _

__Padma: I’m not sure I want to work with him_ _

__07845…: Thank you, Patil_ _

__Padma: Hi, Draco! How are you??? <3_ _

__You: MALFOY????_ _

__07845...: Hello to you too, Potter!_ _

__Minerva: Be nice, kids._ _

__

__*Annoying Dragon*_ _

__“What the fuck??”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“What? Finnigan-Thomas just told me you took off points from her because she was talking in the corridor!”_ _

__“She was calling Nott a “fucking idiot”. Check your sources, Potter”_ _

__

__*Chosen Idiot*_ _

__“Warrington doesn’t have an A in DADA”_ _

__“I think I’m the DADA professor”_ _

__“You should know it. And he has an E”_ _

__“No”_ _

__“Fuck off”_ _

__

__*Draco*_ _

__“Fancy a drink?”_ _

__“Yes, please!”_ _

__

__*Hogwarts Professors*_ _

__Hot Dragon: I’m alone in my office, my love_ _

__You: Coming, honey!_ _

__Padma: Wrong chat, lads_ _


End file.
